Tough Days At Kyoshi High
by Isolde Raven
Summary: A modern day AU. Kyoshi High: Home of the Warriors Girl's Football team and the school of Aang, the current Avatar. Turns out, it's hard being one of the Gaang. SokkaOC, Zutara, Tophaang, very little JetMai and Ty LeexHaru. Language and sexual references.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: So yeah, this is my first fanfic. Hope y'all enjoy it. Reviews will be met with lots of love XD

* * *

"_Desna, Katara."_

_The first day back at school, Miss Marcus's 9__th__ grade home room class. Miss Marcus stood at the front of the class, taking attendance._

"_Present!"_

_A hand shot up from the middle of the class. The girl who belonged to the hand was of average height, with dark skin and bright blue eyes. Her brown hair fell in a braid down her back. The 13-year-old smiled happily._

_Miss Marcus nodded before calling the next name on the list. "Desna, Sokka."_

_A tall boy lazily raised his hand. His skin was the same tone of that of his sister Katara. Shaggy brown hair framed his face. He was 14._

"_Feng Han, Haru."_

_A boy near the back timidly raised his hand. He was of average height, with shoulder-length brown hair._

_At that moment, a slim Japanese girl burst through the door, tripping over her own feet and falling flat on her face. She got up as soon as possible, blushing slightly. She held out a slip of paper. "I'm sorry I'm late, miss..." She hung her head. "I'm Inari Fujiwara, by the way. So, I'm here!"_

_The girl was pale, with her long raven hair done up in a bun. Her eyes were a strange color, a mixture of orange and yellow. For her age and her build, she was quite curvy. She smiled as she looked straight at the teacher._

_Miss Marcus snatched the piece of paper from Inari and read it over. "Class, this is Inari. She's a transfer student, so please make her feel at home. Is there anyone who would be willing to show her around the school?" _

Katara's hand shot up. "I'll show her around the school, Miss Marcus." She looked over at Inari, smiling brightly.

The teacher nodded. "Alright then. Inari, go sit beside Katara."

Inari walked over and sat down in the free desk right beside Katara. She smiled and held out a hand/ "Hey, I'm Inari!"

Katara smiled back. "I'm Katara. Nice to meet you!"

"Inari? Snap out of it!"


	2. The Gaang

AU: Well, for all of you who were confused about my intro, Inari was remembering. Just clearing things up -

* * *

"Inari, wake up!"

The 11th grader shook her head quickly. "Mrahuh?" She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. There stood Katara.

"Oh, hey Katara. Sorry about that. Just thinking about...stuff." She smiled as she grabbed Katara's hand and pulled herself up.

Her friend just smiled. "It's fine Inari. Dreaming about Sokka again?" Katara giggled.

Inari blushed fiercely. "No! I was thinking about when I transferred here last year. I don't only think about guys, y'know." She stuck her tongue out at Katara, before brushing the dirt off the back of her cut-off denim miniskirt. Why had she decided to sit under a tree on the ground, again? She sighed.

"Come on, let's go watch the boys. They're playing frisbee again," Katara suggested.

Inari ran off towards the soccer field as fast as her legs could carry her. Katara laughed before trying to catch up with her best friend.

The boys– meaning Sokka, Haru and Jet– had started up an impromptu game of ultimate frisbee in one of the school's many fields. Inari found herself a spot with Toph Bei Fong and Aang Gyatso near the goal posts. Toph was doing what she always did: poking fun at Aang. The young Avatar, whom Toph had nicknamed "Twinkletoes," was playing along as he always did.

When Katara had finally caught up, she flopped down beside the other three. She watched the frisbee; Inari couldn't decide which of the boys to watch. Her gaze drifted from Haru to Jet to Sokka, but it could be seen that she usually had her eyes trained on Sokka. She sighed happily.

Katara followed her friend's line of vision. "I'm guessing you have the hots for my brother?" she asked, her voice slightly mocking.

Inari blushed. "W-Well...Maybe..." She looked away from their little game towards a small grove of trees. That's when she saw him.

It was Zuko. He was, as usual, pretending to ignore everything and everyone. Inari had guessed a while ago that he had a crush on Katara. Though it was pretty hard to get her to believe it. She nudged Katara.

"He's staring at you again..." she whispered, pointing to Zuko.

Katara blushed slightly. "No he's not. He's probably just staring at Ty Lee." She pointed in the direction of the cheerleaders.

Inari glared in their general direction. She may have been one of them, but she still hated Ty Lee. That girl had no decency! And just because she was captain of the cheerleading squad didn't mean she ruled the school. Inari pouted.

"Katara, you're just as good-looking as Ty Lee!"

"Yeah, well..." Katara tried to find something to say.

As she was thinking, Zuko walked over. Inari just smiled and waved at him madly. "Hey Zuko! What're you doing this far away from your tree?" She elbowed Katara in the side. Katara looked up, meeting Zuko's gaze. Inari smiled a bit more. "Come on, Zuko! Sit down." She reached over and patted the ground beside Katara. "You won't mind if he sits beside you, do you?"

Inari had known Zuko forever. Her parents had worked for his family as servants. After her mom and dad died, when she was about 8, she was moved from foster home to foster home before finally coming to Kyoshi High. She loved teasing Zuko. Especially about Katara.

The game of ultimate frisbee was over. Inari returned her attention to the other boys, who were now walking over. She got up quickly as Sokka approached her.

"H-hey Sokka! The game's over already?" She smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. _Why am I such a dumbass around him?_ she thought. She scratched the back of her left leg with her right foot.

Sokka smiled a bit. "Yeah, it was fun. But shouldn't you be at cheerleading practice?" He pointed towards Ty Lee and the rest of the cheerleaders.

Inari glared in their direction again. "Oh yeah, forgot. Well, better get over there before practice is done..." She saluted Katara and Zuko before rushing over.

Sokka grimaced as he saw his sister sitting under the tree. With Zuko. "Hey Katara, shouldn't you be getting home to work on that project?" He gave Zuko a look that screamed, "stay away from my sister, punk."

Another boy walked over. He was about the same height as Sokka, maybe a bit taller. His hair was short and black. A piece of hay was held between his lips. Behind him came Haru.

"Hey Katara," he said casually, leaning against the tree. "How are you today?" He smirked at her, trying to seem as normal as possible. Haru sighed.

"Jet, leave my sister alone," Sokka said, sounding slightly exasperated. "Why don't you just go do what you normally do? A.k.a., Ty Lee." He smirked, until Jet smirked back.

"That's a great idea, Sokka! I'll get right on that." He walked off towards the cheerleaders.

Sokka gaped. "W-wait! Jet! Get back here!" He rushed off after him before he could reach the girls.

* * *

Inari sighed. She walked out of the change rooms and rushed over to where the other girls stood. "Sorry I'm late. I completely forgot about practice." She smiled nervously, trying to seem casual.

Ty Lee smiled. "Oh, that's fine Inari." Then she saw the two boys rushing over. "Hey, look! It's Sokka and Jet!" Ty Lee began waving madly, bouncing up and down slightly. That's when Inari realized that the captain of the cheerleading squad wasn't wearign a bra. She growled.

Jet looked over and smiled. "Hey Ty Lee. How's it going?" He slowed down and strolled over, casually putting his arm around Ty Lee and Inari's waists. Inari blushed slightly.

"Hey Jet..." she mumbled, suddenly slightly hoarse. "Um, we kinda need to continue practice, so...could you get your arm off of me?" She removed his arm before he could respond.

_Men..._


	3. Photographs

"Thank God practice is over..."

Inari and Katara walked down the street towards their house. Inari had been staying with the Desna family for a few weeks now. She had been invited to live there by Katara, after she found out that Inari had been living on the street.

"Yeah, it looked like _tons_ of fun...," Katara said sarcastically.

Inari snorted. "I can't believe Sokka drove back home without us! He should've remembered he was supposed to drive us home." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

In a matter of minutes, the girls had reached the house. Katara opened the door. As was expected, Sokka was at the fridge, stuffing his face. Inari glared at the back of his head before reaching into her backpack and pulling out one of her textbooks. She stormed over and whacked the boy in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He spun around quickly. "What was that for?" Sokka rubbed the spot where Inari had hit him.

The girls crosses their arms over their chests in unison. "You forgot something," Inari said casually.

"What did I forget?"

Katara slapped herself in the forehead. "You're such an idiot, Sokka..."

"No really, what did I forget?" He looked genuinely confused.

Inari sighed, obviously frustrated. "US! You forgot us! You were supposed to drive us home, Sokka!" She stormed into the room she and Katara shared on the second floor.

A few minutes later, Katara came in. Inari was lying on her bed, the bottom bunk of their bunk bed. She was looking at the photo album she and Katara had put together. Katara walked over and flopped down on her stomach beside her.

"Where are you so far?" she asked.

"About...when I first moved here."

The picture showed a young Katara and Sokka playing with a dog. The dog was a pure white Samoyed. Katara and Sokka looked happy.

Inari looked over at Katara. "I forgot you had a dog. He died before I moved here, right?" Katara nodded.

The next picture was one of Katara alone. She was sitting on the ledge of a half-wall. She held a water balloon in her hand. Her smile was mischievous.

Katara smiled. "I remember that! My dad took it just before I threw that water balloon at Toph." She saw Inari's slightly disapproving look. "Oh come on! I know it's not fair to her...But still, it was fun!"

"Oh my God...Is that Sokka?"

The picture Inari was looking at was one of Sokka taken at the last dance in grade 8. Beside him stood a thin girl with white hair. The girl was wearing a beautifully embroidered sky blue dress. Sokka was wearing a dress shirt and tie. The girl was holding a rose. "Who's she?" Inari asked.

Katara frowned a bit. "That's Yue. She was Sokka's girlfriend in middle school. She died during the summer after we had finished middle school."

"Oh."

Inari looked at Yue carefully. "That's really sad. She was beautiful." She smiled sadly at the picture before closing the album all together. "We can keep looking at this some other time, okay Katara?"

Katara nodded. "Sure."

* * *

AN: I hope the characters aren't too ooc. And yeah, the next few chapters are going to have a lot to do with Toph and Aang. 


	4. Puberty

The morning sun shone through the window, hitting Inari square in the face. She stuck out her tongue and stretched. Morning. She looked over at the clock. 7:50.

"SHIT!" she screamed. She got up, took off her pajamas, pulled on a pair of jeans, put on a bra and rushed out the door of her room, still pulling on a t-shirt.

She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth as quickly as possible before running back out and bounding down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hakoda was standing in the kitchen, making...muffins? Inari sniffed the air. Yep. Muffins. Katara and Sokka's father was a great cook.

"Blueberry muffins..." She walked over to the counter and took one of the freshest ones. She then realized how late it was again. She stuffed the muffin into her mouth before looking at Hakoda.

"Where's Katara and Sokka?" she asked, having finished the muffin.

"Oh, they left a while ago. Seems they forgot to wake you up." He smiled.

"Those little- Fine. Bye Hakoda. Gotta get to school." She rushed out the door. It would take her fifteen minutes to get to school, and at least ten minutes to get her books from the mess she called her locker.

—

"I hate my life..."

"Inari, stop being like Sugar Queen."

"Why do you always feel the need to call me that?"

Inari, Katara and Toph walked through the halls towards lunch. For some reason, Toph had been acting moody for the last week. And today was no exception.

"Guys, my stomach hurts. I don't really want to eat right now..." The little earthbender ran ahead.

Katara and Inari exchanged looks. "Do you see what I see, Inari?"

"I believe I do..."

The girls ran up to Toph, smiling brightly.

"Toph, we have something to tell you. It's VERY important."

Inari nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Toph sighed. "Well then, tell me!"

Katara and Inari looked like they were about to burst with glee. They both took deep breathes and then...

"YOU'VE GOT BOOBS!"

Toph blushed furiously. Why did they have to yell it so loud? "Shut up!"

Inari was laughing like mad. "It's true! You've got boobs now!"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" At that moment, Inari just happened to walk into the stone wall Toph had raised. She let a small "ow!"

"That hurt!" she said, rubbing her face.

"Well, you deserved it. At least Sugar Queen didn't say anything else about..." Toph blushed again.

—

Aang had finally caught up to Sokka, Jet and Haru. "Hey guys!" His sentence had come out much higher than usual. The guys laughed.

"Nice. Very nice," Sokka said, still laughing slightly.

Aang looked confused. "What? What did I do?" This time, his voice had switched between much higher and much lower. He frowned as the other guys burst into more laughs.

"Looks like Arrowhead's balls finally dropped." Jet laughed uproariously.

The young avatar blushed. "Wh-what?"

Sokka slung an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "You've hit puberty, Aang. Congrats."

Haru then spotted Toph, Katara and Inari. "Hey guys. The girls are up ahead." That was Jet's cue.

Jet walked over to Katara and put an arm around her waist. "Hey babe, how's it going?"

Katara gave him a disgusted look and pulled away from him quickly. "What did I say about touching me? You don't get to."

Inari's eyes glazed over slightly. _So many guys, so little time._ Her gaze settled on Sokka. She tried to look angry. "You should have woken me up this morning! I was late for class, thanks to you!"

He looked taken aback. "It wasn't just me! Katara didn't wake you up either!"

"Yeah, well, I've already chewed her out. It's your turn now."

Oh dear God. That sounded so much better in my head...

Sokka blushed. "That sounded really wrong."

Inari blushed as well. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out a few seconds after I said it, thank you very much."

Katara, obviously very annoyed and hungry, grabbed Inari roughly by the arm. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

The Gaang made their way into the cafeteria, finding one table big enough to seat them all. The girls – plus Aang – sat on one side of the table and Sokka, Jet and Haru sat on the other. Inari had become her usual happy, gossipy self. She looked at Katara and grinned madly.

"What are you two smiling about?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well, we made an important discovery today." The two older girls giggled.

"What?" Aang asked eagerly. An important discovery was a good thing.

Inari looked at Katara, then at Toph, then at the guys. "Toph's got boobs."

Almost immediately, Aang and Toph blushed.

Aang looked at Toph. _Oh. She does have...breasts...now._ He then realized his gaze was directed at her chest. He looked up rapidly, blushing even more.

Everyone else was laughing. Toph had crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her newly-grown breasts. All she succeeded in doing was creating cleavage.

Jet grinned at Aang. "Hey look! Aang really has hit puberty! He's finally noticed girls have tits!"

Inari giggled slightly, but then realized how the poor kid must feel. "Okay guys. I went too far with that. Let's leave Aang and Toph alone. For now."

Jet faked a pout. "Aww, come on! It's fun!" He quickly returned to his usual smirk.

At this point, Aang had been surveying the other girls. He had realized they all had breasts as well. Today was not his day.

Inari hugged Aang. "The poor little innocent guy..."

"Innocent my ass. Have you realized where he's been staring the last few minutes?" Jet retorted.

She looked down at Aang, who was still blushing...and who was staring at her chest. Inari let go of him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Well, that's not my fault."

"Actually, Inari, it could be considered your fault," Katara added before eating some of her rice. "You're the one who insists on always wearing an underwire push-up bra."

That just made Inari blush a bit more. "Shut up!" She did the exact same thing as Toph had done a bit earlier, acheiving the same affect. More cleavage. Jet smirked even more, obviously happy he was sitting directly across from Inari.

"My eyes are up here, Jet," she grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Your point is...?"

Sokka slapped himself in the forehead. "Stop staring at her chest, Jet."

"Why does it matter to you?" Jet turned his smirk towards Sokka.

Sokka blushed. "Well...It doesn't matter to me. It's just rude. You should have more respect for girls."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Inari looked at Sokka, smiling a bit. She then shoved a piece of sushi into her mouth.

When everyone was done eating, the Gaang members went their seperate ways. Inari and Sokka had english, Katara and Haru had biology. Jet was going to do what he did after lunch: skip a class and make out with his flavour of the week.

—

Sokka had walked ahead of Inari, but she managed to catch up. "Thanks for that," she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her over his shoulder. "For what?"

"For pretty much standing up for me. That was really sweet of you, Sokka." She kissed him quickly on the cheek, blushing as she realized what she had done. "Oh, sorry..."

"For what?" He smiled, blushing a bit himself.

"Well, you've got a girlfriend and I just--"

"Suki and I broke up yesterday. Haven't you heard? I thought you were supposed to be the school gossip."

Inari stopped in her tracks. "Really? Why'd she break up with you?"

"Eh. She said we were better off as friends. I guess it's because I still haven't really gotten over Yue..." He sniffed.

"Oh yeah...Katara told me about her...I'm sorry about her..." Inari looked down.

"It doesn't matter. Yue wouldn't want me to stop living life just because she's gone. I've come to terms with most of my grief." Sokka smiled weakly.

"Let's just get going to english. I don't want to be late AGAIN." Inari elbowed Sokka in the side as she ran ahead of him. He laughed before trying to catch up.


End file.
